broken innocense
by madamrosemerta
Summary: innocent ginny is about to learn the morals of dabbling in the darkside and how one decision can change her perfect life forever.
1. Default Chapter

Chapter 1  
  
Sitting on the end of a large long desk near the magical fungi section of Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry library was a teenage boy in his fifth year, with bright blonde hair almost white slickly combed back to reveal his pale pointed face with icy cold grey eyes. He gave the impression of an evil and cruel young man, his name was Draco Malfoy.  
  
As Draco had his hand wrapped around his quill and squinting due to the dim light of his oil lamp scanning his book, medieval magic and curses searching for something to help him answer, what was the 7 uses of unicorn mane in the 19th century for his history of magic homework, he was unaware he was secretly being watched from behind the palmistry bookshelf on the other side of the library.  
  
The girl tossed her long waist length red hair over her shoulder to get a clearer view of Draco. She watched intensely at the older boy, mumbling plans to get him to notice her, talk to her or even smile at her. she watched and watched with her feet aching and her neck sore from craning, but she didn't notice she was in a love sick stupor until her older brother Ronald Weasley grabbed her arm and yelled "GINNY! For goodness sake girl are you going deaf? Bloody hell I've called you at least five times what the heck are you staring at?"  
  
Ginny blinking stupidly looked up at her tall thin framed, freckled brother who also had red hair and mumbled "I was erm...trying to find the right book". she gave a weak smile trying to look innocent as she knew she couldn't lie for England.  
  
"GINNY!" demanded Ron "You don't take divination and if you did you are in your fourth year and are on crystal balls as I well remember because there stupid and a waste of time,so my guess if you were staring at someone or something, judging by the expression on your face you fancy them so move over and let me see!"  
  
Ron slightly pushed his sister aside and stared through the gap, his eyes fell on his arch enemy, Draco Malfoy, Ron's upper lip turned into a sneer and he turned to stare at his younger sister.  
  
"Malfoy" he hissed "you don't...you cant...oh Ginny he's vermin he should be fed to Hagrid's blast ended screwts, Ginny his father and ours are constantly at logger-heads at work, sneering down his wealthy nose at us because he is ridiculously rich and he was in you-know-who's inner circle and how do you react? gowping at him with your tongue hanging out, get a grip of yourself and find someone suitable!"  
  
This was too much for Ginny  
  
"A fellow Gryffindor you mean?" Ginny said her voice raising high enough for Draco to look over to see where the commotion was coming from, "your ridiculous all this inter-house rivalry! Its stupid and what's it to you who I like anyway? Fred and George couldn't care less, Ron you're an interfering git and get lost!" with that Ginny hastily grabbed her bag and stalked out the library before she got an answer back from her brother.


	2. chapter 2

Chapter 2  
  
Reaching the entrance to the Gryffindor common room, hidden behind a portrait of a fat lady in a light pink, satin dress. Ginny spat the password grindylow and received a very scornful look accompanies by "now that wasn't polite" from the portrait. The fat lady picture swung forward to reveal a large hole in which you climb through to reach the cosy and warm common room. With its fire that is always alight roaring and many tables and squashy armchairs as you could fit in it. One spiralling staircase led to the dormitories, boys on the right fork girls on the left. Ginny marched right across and ascended the stairs to her dormitory were she could dream about Draco without difficult and annoying questions.  
  
She entered her beautiful dormitory with 5, 4 poster beds and red velvet drapes. Silently she crossed her room and sat on the window sill. She threw her bag to the floor with a quite thud. Looking absent mind idly at the beautiful September grass that was rippling and the giant quid, basking lazily in the last of the years weak sun, and the dark forest casting long shadows over Hagrids hut. She sighed. "Why can't my brother just be understanding and nice he's such an idiot" she whispered steaming up the window. On the steam she wrote D.M 4 G.W 4EVA She leaned back to admire at what she wrote when the dormitory door was burst open, it was Amethyst Patil looking particularly harassed. Ginny quickly wiped the window and smiled at the other girl, "Hi Ame! Are you ok, you look rather annoyed?"  
  
Annoyed! Ho no just plain flipping livid! Ame exclaimed  
  
"Oh right Ginny calmly said biting her lower lip "what's made you so wound up"  
  
"PEEVES! I was walking along the charms corridor and he jumped out from behind a suit of armour and chased me hitting me with a old broomstick, why can't he be chucked out! He's a nuisance".  
  
Amethyst threw herself on to her bed and sighed; Ginny moved over to sit and the end of her own bed and opened her book entitled 'the galloping Thestral by Jona Corblelot.  
  
She read late into the night and finally gave up. She learned back against her pillow and jumped suddenly realising she needed to change.  
  
Having changed and brushed her teeth Ginny got silently into her bed careful not to disturb her sleeping friends. She lay there reflecting on her day and in the library and then she paused with the image of Draco. She checked her watch it was 11:33 she was still wide awake. She decided she was going to go to the common room. So she got up, put on her dressing gown and tip-toes across the room. She was descending the stairs when she heard some voices coming from the common room; it was Harry Potter and Hermione Granger.  
  
"Harry my love shouldn't we tell Ron we are going to a duel, he may want to come, especially if he knew it was Malfoy" whispered Hermione in a malicious tone unlike Hermione's. "No I want it you and me for once, we never get to spend any time together,I know we have agreed to keep us a secret and that it will remain because Ron fancies you to and...oh Hermione I couldn't bear life without you" Harry snivelled in a meaningful way. "Oh Harry I'm not going anywhere" Hermione cried "shhh I know" replied Harry in a low voice  
  
With the sound of a passionate kiss it was too much for Ginny to stomach, Ginny walked into the common room, with a false cough announced her presence.  
  
The guilty pair broke apart and looked shocked, the couple exchanged glances and then Hermione broke the silence by stammering  
  
"Hi Gin we were just urm...just urm..."  
  
Ginny felt like she wanted to scream, how dare they try and lie to her? "I know perfectly well what you were doing, as Ron is still in bed I will not wake him to tell him this,but I cant be sure for the morning" hissed Ginny "I do not want to be patronised I am not a child"  
  
"Ginny! I'm not telling you to lie but please don't tell Ron, it'll ruin us, come on Ginny as a friend" pleaded Hermione with watery eyes.  
  
"I notice he," Ginny pointed at Harry who had become very interested in his stubby finger nails "hasn't said anything in his defence, I thought he was good at wriggling out of things, I mean all those voldemort encounters. Anyway what has Malfoy actually done to you now?" she demanded  
  
"Nothing specific just got on Harry's nerves during break and we arranged to meet for a duel, urm are you going back to bed? It's just I, I mean we have to go now", Said Hermione.  
  
"No I am not going to bed I am going for a walk". With that Ginny brushed past giving them scornful looks and stormed off through the portrait hole in the direction of the dungeons.  
  
Chapter 3  
  
On her way she met Draco emerging from behind a suit of armour dressed in black silk pyjamas and his usual Hogwarts robe,also wearing a shocked look under the impression that Ginny was a teacher.  
  
"Hello Mr Malfoy" Ginny said curtly "I was hoping to bump into you, I know you are on your way to a duel and I wont take long. I suggest you get a second as Harry Potter is accompanied by non-other than that swat Hermione Granger, sorry for taking up your time" Ginny added walking away when she heard footsteps running behind her, Draco grabbed her shoulder, Ginny slowly turned and opened her mouth to ask what he wanted when Draco frowned and whispered, "you're the girl in the library I saw earlier bellowing at Ronald Weasley,I must congratulate you standing up to him like that even though you are a Weasley your different, would you like to be my second as I don't have much time" he said with a smile  
  
Ginny was blushing furiously in a shocking shade of magenta, then she muttered to Draco not daring to look him in the eye  
  
"Oh what me? I'm not that experienced at duelling but ill give it a go!" She couldn't believe it her and Draco together WOW!  
  
"Excellent!" Draco exclaimed and with that they sprinted very quietly along the corridors, Draco's clock whirling in front of Ginny as she ran barefooted on the cold flagstone floor. Finally after several staircases and numerous teacher scares they had made it to the top astronomy tower. As they climbed the final flight of stairs they heard the sounds of movement in the room above.  
  
"Stay here Ginny", said Draco with his face unfamiliarly hard now. he pulled out his wand and gave her a brief nod" ill call if the coast is clear of teachers keep an eye out down here for snoops alright?"  
  
"Yes Draco but please be careful" she added touching his arm "I mean I'm not very good at duelling and ill show myself up if anything happened to you" she quickly said to cover her concern for him.  
  
After the duel was over Ginny was called to take Hermione in which she hexed Hermione with the bat bogey curse and Draco floored Harry so the result was Draco and Ginny won. On the way down the stairs Draco took her into an empty classroom and to her surprise his cold eyes beamed at her.  
  
"Well Done! I couldn't have managed without you Ginny"  
  
"Its ok" Ginny whispered stepping forwards," I hate them so much I could use the unforgivable curses on them, Draco I was glad you asked me" dropping her voice  
  
Draco walked closer so much so he could see Ginny's individual freckles. "May I? He asked very curtly  
  
"Do what?" Ginny croaked feeling nervous at being so close to Draco  
  
"shh" Draco muttered putting a cold finger on her lips, he removed it and replaced it with his lips, he pulled away and muttered again "Your special Ginny, your fiery and intelligent not to mention beautiful.Your witty and brave like me, I think I'm falling for you and yet I hardly know you, keep this a secret polease if you want it to continue, you do don't you?" He asked quietly  
  
"Erm yes, well, yes defiantly if you're sure I mean this is weird I have know you for five minutes and...."  
  
"I know I feel the same" Draco cut across her "I understand" With one more quick kiss they walked out and separated to go to there own common rooms.  
  
Chapter 5  
  
Ginny awoke with a start the next morning. She stared around wildly looking for what awoke her. Everything was normal, all her room mates asleep except the tapping, rain she first thought, no not like that. Curiously she pulled back her hangings a little further and glanced at the window. A beautiful eagle owl was perched handsomely on the window sill frantically tapping the window pane. Ginny tiptoed across the room and opened the window to let the bird in. He hopped from the sill to the small bedside table and held out his leg. Ginny gently undid the string and freed the letter from the bird. She read it, it was addressed to her. She opened the letter and read the familiar untidy scrawl  
  
Dear Ginny  
How are you this morning? Sorry if I upset you last night,  
I saw the hurt in your eyes but I think its best for us to  
Cool it for the time being. Maybe I can invent a club a  
Few nights a week. Sorry if the owl woke you he's my  
Families, I missed him at breakfast as I wrote a letter to  
You but I never managed to get back in time as I intended to.  
He came just as I got back tonight from our 'chat' he brought  
Me my usual sweets. I decided to use him to write to you as I  
Can't stop seeing how hurt you looked every time I go to go to  
Sleep or even close my eyes. please send your reply to my request  
  
For you to accompany me to the Halloween ball in one month's time  
Then I could get it at breakfast  
All my love and roses  
XXXXX p.s sorry if my request is a little early its just its gives you time to get a  
Stunning outfit.  
  
Ginny turned over the parchment and grabbed her friend Fern's pen and replied  
  
Dear  
Draco  
  
Of course ill escort you to the ball ill be honoured. Yes you did upset  
Me but on reflection it's for the best. I still love you soooooo much  
And nothing will ever change us I promise  
  
Yours forever  
  
XXXXX  
  
P.S what colour are you thinking about wearing as I only have one  
Dress suitable and not enough money for a new one. My dress  
Is dark purple.  
  
She took the parchment rolled it up and securely tied it to the birds leg. with one swift movement it took flight out the window and upwards towards the owlery above. With a sigh and a dreamy smile imprinted on her face, Ginny closed the window and got back into bed. She lay there shivering for a while daydreaming of her and Draco waltzing around the great hall feeling special and looking beautiful, Draco in front of her smiling warmly.  
  
Chapter 6  
  
"GIN,GINNY your running late, if you don't hurry up you'll be late for class and Binns will have a fit, come on mate look on the bright side its Saturday tomorrow!"  
  
Grunting miserably Ginny got out of bed, changed and washed with cold water in attempt to wake her self up. She walked slowly dragging her heels and yawning wildly all the way to breakfast. Reaching the Gryffindor table she flumped down on a empty seat and pulled the pot of coffee towards her.  
  
5 minutes later the bell rang and with one last swig of her coffee Ginny got up, heaved her heavy nag onto her shoulder and set off towards history of magic. On her way there she bumped into Draco and nearly knocked her over. Once steadying herself she looked at him in the face and in a fake outraged voice said "Watch it will you, god you do you need spectacles? Can't you see? I was walking in the middle of the corridor 'tut'!"  
  
Draco sneered but with his warm eyes glittering jokingly, he hissed "maybe weasley you should consider glasses you said yourself you were in the middle of the corridor, isn't it amazing how narrow minded people can be to think that I walked into you isn't it possible you walked into me? if It wasn't for you day dreaming it may not have happened, where were you going anyway?" he held a stare with a faint smile behind his sneer. "Well actually I'm on my way to history of magic why can't I do that now?" Ginny enquired politely "Here that people, watch you don't go down the history of magic corridor, Miss weasley is going there" Draco voiced loudly" She hasn't realised the corridors are for other students to" "Push off big mouth" sneered Ginny "Bye bye weasel see you around" Draco's voice was so quite now as he hissed it was snake like "By the way its black and you'll be late" he added a wink and stormed off with his body guards. Its black she thought, what's black, why would she be interested, then it dawned on her the ball his robes are black and that's perfect it'll go well with purple.  
  
During the usual droning and the sound of the raindrops that cause you're mind to wander off and daydream Ginny was mentally planning hairdos. Shall she have a bun, pony tail and in ringlets or put on a top of her head and curled with two side pieces that framed her face? She couldn't decide, she asked Fern. "What are you doing with your hair on...?" "MISS WEASLEY!" professor Binns bellowed. "ARE YOU PAYING ATTENTION?" "Yes sir" Ginny lied "IS THAT SO? WELL YOU WILL KNOW WERE WE ARE IN THE BOOK WON'T YOU? CARRY ON PLEASE" "Right ok" Ginny scanned the page she had no-eye-dear where they were at all "WELL GINNY WE ARE WAITING" smirked Binns "DON'T KNOW WHERE WE ARE DO YOU?" 


	3. chapter 3

Chapter 3  
  
On her way she met Draco emerging from behind a suit of armour dressed in black silk pyjamas and his usual Hogwarts robe,also wearing a shocked look under the impression that Ginny was a teacher.  
  
"Hello Mr Malfoy" Ginny said curtly "I was hoping to bump into you, I know you are on your way to a duel and I wont take long. I suggest you get a second as Harry Potter is accompanied by non-other than that swat Hermione Granger, sorry for taking up your time" Ginny added walking away when she heard footsteps running behind her, Draco grabbed her shoulder, Ginny slowly turned and opened her mouth to ask what he wanted when Draco frowned and whispered, "you're the girl in the library I saw earlier bellowing at Ronald Weasley,I must congratulate you standing up to him like that even though you are a Weasley your different, would you like to be my second as I don't have much time" he said with a smile  
  
Ginny was blushing furiously in a shocking shade of magenta, then she muttered to Draco not daring to look him in the eye  
  
"Oh what me? I'm not that experienced at duelling but ill give it a go!" She couldn't believe it her and Draco together WOW!  
  
"Excellent!" Draco exclaimed and with that they sprinted very quietly along the corridors, Draco's clock whirling in front of Ginny as she ran barefooted on the cold flagstone floor. Finally after several staircases and numerous teacher scares they had made it to the top astronomy tower. As they climbed the final flight of stairs they heard the sounds of movement in the room above.  
  
"Stay here Ginny", said Draco with his face unfamiliarly hard now. he pulled out his wand and gave her a brief nod" ill call if the coast is clear of teachers keep an eye out down here for snoops alright?"  
  
"Yes Draco but please be careful" she added touching his arm "I mean I'm not very good at duelling and ill show myself up if anything happened to you" she quickly said to cover her concern for him.  
  
After the duel was over Ginny was called to take Hermione in which she hexed Hermione with the bat bogey curse and Draco floored Harry so the result was Draco and Ginny won. On the way down the stairs Draco took her into an empty classroom and to her surprise his cold eyes beamed at her.  
  
"Well Done! I couldn't have managed without you Ginny"  
  
"Its ok" Ginny whispered stepping forwards," I hate them so much I could use the unforgivable curses on them, Draco I was glad you asked me" dropping her voice  
  
Draco walked closer so much so he could see Ginny's individual freckles. "May I? He asked very curtly  
  
"Do what?" Ginny croaked feeling nervous at being so close to Draco  
  
"shh" Draco muttered putting a cold finger on her lips, he removed it and replaced it with his lips, he pulled away and muttered again "Your special Ginny, your fiery and intelligent not to mention beautiful.Your witty and brave like me, I think I'm falling for you and yet I hardly know you, keep this a secret polease if you want it to continue, you do don't you?" He asked quietly  
  
"Erm yes, well, yes defiantly if you're sure I mean this is weird I have know you for five minutes and...."  
  
"I know I feel the same" Draco cut across her "I understand" With one more quick kiss they walked out and separated to go to there own common rooms. 


	4. chapter 4

Chapter 4  
  
That morning Ginny dresses and went down to breakfast. She had a painted smile and every other step she was skipping. As she sat down at the Gryffindor table the mail arrived by owls and the hall was filled by the sounds of hovering birds looking for their recipients. Ginny only ever got mail from her parents and wasn't really expecting any. She stared to pour herself a glass off pumpkin juice when one of the schools barn owls fluttered down in front of her. Ginny was under the impression it was lost and said, "Who are you after?" She took the letter and read the name it was for her. She gave it a quizzical look and the barn owl took flight. She opened it and read a small note on a grey parchment  
  
Dear Ginny  
Don't look over else it will look suspicious, meet me  
The same place and time as you found me last  
Night, thank you again for last night,  
All my love  
?  
p.s I haven't wrote my name encase it falls into the  
Wrong hands.  
  
She sat immobile re-reading the letter wow she thought only yesterday he didn't know me and today were dating, lucky or what?  
  
The day dragged by, she felt like couldn't wait till midnight. Potter and Granger were still in the hospital wing which was a good thing, Ron was stalking her during break and lunch, firing questions at her about Malfoy obviously thinking she was about to have a secret meeting with Draco during the day, little did he know that there was two relationships going on under his abnormally sized nose.  
  
That night she sat in the common room constantly checking her watch, 10:30, 10:36, 10:40 and on until it was nearly midnight. She reached the suit of armour. He wasn't there, he wasn't going to come she thought, it was all a joke, he didn't really like her, when she jumped as she felt a cold hand on her shoulder. She turned around on s shock to see the outline of 3 shadows, two of them rather beefier and the third thin and smaller. "Shh I couldn't shake them off" whispered the familiar voice of Draco." this is Crabbe" he indicated left to him "and Goyle" he motioned right to him.  
  
"Now Ginny" he said in a cruel and hard voice "now now now what information do you have for me about potter" he continued and she could have sworm she saw a wink from him.  
  
"Im...Im not saying with there two buffoons listening" she said with a plan forming inside her head. She could get Draco to herself if this works.  
  
"Urm...ok then have it your way then weasley, Grabbe, Goyle stay here me and her will find a spare dungeon, I won't be long". He sneered at Ginny in a very malicious way.  
  
5 minutes later they were together in the dungeon. "I'm sorry if I offended you Ginny I just don't want this getting out, Ginny look I think we should meet at weekends, we managed it tonight but tomorrow I doubt it".  
  
His icy grey eyes searched hers for a moment. then he said" You do understand don't you Ginny?"  
  
Disappointment flooded through her and her stomach sank no,no I don't I'm not ashamed !she screamed in her head, but she bit back her angry words and then muttered, "Yes I do of course I mean why break us up for the sake of a few days?" she gave a weak smile, in return she received a hug and a peck on the cheek. 


	5. chapter 5

Chapter 5  
  
Ginny awoke with a start the next morning. She stared around wildly looking for what awoke her. Everything was normal, all her room mates asleep except the tapping, rain she first thought, no not like that. Curiously she pulled back her hangings a little further and glanced at the window. A beautiful eagle owl was perched handsomely on the window sill frantically tapping the window pane. Ginny tiptoed across the room and opened the window to let the bird in. He hopped from the sill to the small bedside table and held out his leg. Ginny gently undid the string and freed the letter from the bird. She read it, it was addressed to her. She opened the letter and read the familiar untidy scrawl  
  
Dear Ginny  
How are you this morning? Sorry if I upset you last night,  
I saw the hurt in your eyes but I think its best for us to  
Cool it for the time being. Maybe I can invent a club a  
Few nights a week. Sorry if the owl woke you he's my  
Families, I missed him at breakfast as I wrote a letter to  
You but I never managed to get back in time as I intended to.  
He came just as I got back tonight from our 'chat' he brought  
Me my usual sweets. I decided to use him to write to you as I  
Can't stop seeing how hurt you looked every time I go to go to  
Sleep or even close my eyes. please send your reply to my request  
  
For you to accompany me to the Halloween ball in one month's time  
Then I could get it at breakfast  
All my love and roses  
XXXXX p.s sorry if my request is a little early its just its gives you time to get a  
Stunning outfit.  
  
Ginny turned over the parchment and grabbed her friend Fern's pen and replied  
  
Dear  
Draco  
  
Of course ill escort you to the ball ill be honoured. Yes you did upset  
Me but on reflection it's for the best. I still love you soooooo much  
And nothing will ever change us I promise  
  
Yours forever  
  
XXXXX  
  
P.S what colour are you thinking about wearing as I only have one  
Dress suitable and not enough money for a new one. My dress  
Is dark purple.  
  
She took the parchment rolled it up and securely tied it to the birds leg. with one swift movement it took flight out the window and upwards towards the owlery above. With a sigh and a dreamy smile imprinted on her face, Ginny closed the window and got back into bed. She lay there shivering for a while daydreaming of her and Draco waltzing around the great hall feeling special and looking beautiful, Draco in front of her smiling warmly. 


	6. chapter 6

Chapter 6  
  
"GIN,GINNY your running late, if you don't hurry up you'll be late for class and Binns will have a fit, come on mate look on the bright side its Saturday tomorrow!"  
  
Grunting miserably Ginny got out of bed, changed and washed with cold water in attempt to wake her self up. She walked slowly dragging her heels and yawning wildly all the way to breakfast. Reaching the Gryffindor table she flumped down on a empty seat and pulled the pot of coffee towards her.  
  
5 minutes later the bell rang and with one last swig of her coffee Ginny got up, heaved her heavy nag onto her shoulder and set off towards history of magic. On her way there she bumped into Draco and nearly knocked her over. Once steadying herself she looked at him in the face and in a fake outraged voice said "Watch it will you, god you do you need spectacles? Can't you see? I was walking in the middle of the corridor 'tut'!"  
  
Draco sneered but with his warm eyes glittering jokingly, he hissed "maybe weasley you should consider glasses you said yourself you were in the middle of the corridor, isn't it amazing how narrow minded people can be to think that I walked into you isn't it possible you walked into me? if It wasn't for you day dreaming it may not have happened, where were you going anyway?" he held a stare with a faint smile behind his sneer. "Well actually I'm on my way to history of magic why can't I do that now?" Ginny enquired politely "Here that people, watch you don't go down the history of magic corridor, Miss weasley is going there" Draco voiced loudly" She hasn't realised the corridors are for other students to" "Push off big mouth" sneered Ginny "Bye bye weasel see you around" Draco's voice was so quite now as he hissed it was snake like "By the way its black and you'll be late" he added a wink and stormed off with his body guards. Its black she thought, what's black, why would she be interested, then it dawned on her the ball his robes are black and that's perfect it'll go well with purple.  
  
During the usual droning and the sound of the raindrops that cause you're mind to wander off and daydream Ginny was mentally planning hairdos. Shall she have a bun, pony tail and in ringlets or put on a top of her head and curled with two side pieces that framed her face? She couldn't decide, she asked Fern. "What are you doing with your hair on...?" "MISS WEASLEY!" professor Binns bellowed. "ARE YOU PAYING ATTENTION?" "Yes sir" Ginny lied "IS THAT SO? WELL YOU WILL KNOW WERE WE ARE IN THE BOOK WON'T YOU? CARRY ON PLEASE" "Right ok" Ginny scanned the page she had no-eye-dear where they were at all "WELL GINNY WE ARE WAITING" smirked Binns "DON'T KNOW WHERE WE ARE DO YOU?" Ginny shook her head and mumbled "No sir" "SO YOU LIED TO ME WHEN YOU SAID YOU WERE LISTENING DIDN'T YOU GINNY?" "Yes sir" Ginny continued her head hung. "WELL THAT'S NOT GOOD ENOUGH IS IT GINNY?" professor binns positively shouting at her with delight of punishment. "No sirs, sorry sir I wont do it again" Ginny pleaded "OH NO YOU'RE NOT GETTING OUT OF IT! 2 ROLLS OF PARCHMENT FOR MONDAY I MUST LISTEN TO PROFESSOR BINNS, YOU MAY ALL PACK UP".  
  
For Ginny the rest of the day went from bad to worse. Her weekendly homework pile was tremendous and she will be spending all weekend doing it. Friday evening all her mind was on was her potions essay and her ruins chart. Meanwhile all Draco's mind was on how he totally didn't realise how beautiful Ginny was and not notice it for four years, he smiled to himself realising Ginny was right, maybe he did need spectacles. 


	7. chapter 7

Chapter 7  
  
Saturday morning arrived bringing along beautiful cloudless baby blue skies and the warmth of the golden sun. Ginny couldn't enjoy it as she had decided to finish off her homework that morning so she could possibly meet up with Draco and at least send a letter. so she set to work on her history of magic lines first, then her ancient ruins chart, followed by her potions essay. practising making her pencil write her name using an incarnation spellioamaclious for her charms and last she did her herbology homework naming five different properties of the famiolla plant (a plant that bursts into flames when touched by a living thing).The clock had just chimed 2-o- clock when her finally put down her quill. She didn't waste anytime at all. She picked her quill up again and carefully wrote on a piece of parchment so know one around saw.  
  
Dear  
My Love  
  
I can't stop thinking about you! Please can we meet, and don't run into me  
Again it was humiliating, how rude you were a git! I'm not that upset I found  
It funny once I'd got past the embarrassment. Fern told me I should have  
Been more horrible to you, but I cant there's nothing to be horrible to you about . It's not fair, sorry to insult your friends but they are really thick, I mean you'd  
Think they would have noticed something by now wouldn't you? I suppose it's a  
Good thing thou .Oh Draco all I want is to, fold my arms around you sooo much!  
Can you reply A.S.A.P.?  
All my hugs and kisses  
  
XXXXX  
  
Ginny rolled up the letter and set off up to the owlery. When she got there she wasn't alone, Draco was there too. When Ginny caught sight of him she gasped and ran to him. Looking up from his owl Draco smiled and pulled her forwards to him and gave her a tight hug, ruffled her hair then kissed it. "Ginny" he muttered "I have been hoping to catch you all day" he kissed her head again, "this cant keep being a secret can it? We are bound to get found out so why don't we tell them, we have nothing to hide from or be ashamed off do we?"  
  
"No...no your right but my family will interfere and I don't want to yet Draco, I'm not ashamed but it will be more hassle than its worth, you do understand right?" Ginny muttered still holding on tightly to him  
  
"Yes I can see your point, especially with Ron, ok Gin but what about Halloween?" he enquired  
  
"I'll find a way, I have got to" Ginny said positively 


	8. chapter 8

Chapter 8  
  
October flew past. Before Ginny knew it the ball was a week away. Ginny had hatched a plan about her and Draco. She was going to wait until the wall when the whole school could see them hand in hand.  
  
It was now the Saturday before the ball. Fern was flapping about her dress, she was moaning that it didn't go with Seamus Finnigins green robes because hers are blue and was it an insult to seamus as he is Irish. Ginny smiled at her and said, "look all that matters is that you will look like a vella, the only problem Seamus will have is trying to keep is tongue and his eyes in, so stop acting like moaning myrtle and start telling me about what shoes your wearing!" Ginny and Fern both giggled. "So who is this mystery boy you are going with then?" enquired Fern with a cheeky grin "It wouldn't be a mystery if I told you would it? You'll have to wait and see!" smirked Ginny.  
  
Ginny and fern spent the rest of the day milling around the library, pretending to be reading but really discussing hairdos, makeup's and dance moves. Fern was just describing how to do the waltz when Harry Potter came over. "Hi Harry how are you doing? Fern said politely "Fine thank you Fern, and yourself?" he replied "Never better than you" giggled Fern "Actually I was wondering if I could chat with Ginny for a minute" said Harry in a nervous tone. "If you must" sighed Ginny walking over to the over side of the library and Harry followed. "Well err...Ginny how are you?" smiled Harry "Look I'm busy what do you want? Snapped Ginny "Oh ok" he said a little taken aback "well I'm really being a messenger for Ron to tell you he's found you a ball partner" he added "Well that's nice but I have one, tell him to sort out his own love-life before messing in mine, now is that all I was in the middle of an interesting conversation". "Well no, I want to tell you me and Hermione are planning to tell Ron about us so, well that's all" muttered Harry averting his eyes from hers. "Whatever now I'm off I've gave you a minute", with that Ginny walked over to Fern and sat down ignoring Harry's stare with the hope he would leave.  
  
Harry shortly left the library leaving Ginny and sitting by the cosy, warm log fire. "Gin you don't like Harry anymore do you?" frowned Fern "No he's a rat" mumbled Ginny staring into the fire "You used to fancy him thou" "mmmm used to yeah"  
  
Seeing she wasn't going to get the truth out of Ginny, Fern offered to go for dinner. They got up and made there way slowly through the corridors. On reaching the Great Hall Ginny caught sight of Draco. He looked over a discreetly blew her a kiss so know one saw. She and Fern had to walk past him. As they got closer, Draco kept eye contact and dropped a piece of parchment. He motioned down and Ginny picked it up. She tucked in into her skirt waistband and carried on walking.  
  
Once settled down for dinner, Ginny opened the letter under the table, it was a note on a grubby grey piece of parchment, she was more interested in the writing thou it read,  
  
Dear  
Ginny  
  
Tonight at 10:30 a small parcel for you will be waiting outside  
Your common room, in a crack in the wall. DO NOT open it until the  
Night of the ball  
Good luck on your quest  
  
XXXXX  
  
Why can't I open it before? She was pondering on that thought in her mind when she realised Fern was tugging at her arm  
  
"Ginny puddings" she said frantically pointing at the golden plates, with lashings of beautiful desserts from the heavens. Profeta Roles, tarts, éclairs, pumpkin and sweet cherry pies, apple crumble and not forgetting the many brightly decorated cakes and fondants.  
  
After diner Ginny took a bath, plaited her long red hair and packed her bag ready for school the next morning, every so often checking her watch. Nearly 10 o clock she thought only 30 minutes to wait, now 29 minutes, now 28 minutes. She decided to go and get changed for bed on the 26th minute. Now she had only 2 minutes to wait. She stood by the portrait hole.45 seconds, she began to pace, 32 seconds, pacing and twiddling the end of her plait, 20 seconds, seems like and eternity, now she was bouncing on her heels, 10seconds, 9 seconds, 8 seconds, 8.5 seconds, 7 seconds, 6 seconds , 5seconds, 4 seconds she had her hand on the door handle by now 3 seconds, 2 seconds ,2 seconds yes!!!!! 10:30, she pulled at the door and crept quietly through the hole and out onto the dirty, dimly lit corridor.  
  
She searched for what seemed like hours, she looked in all the cracks everywhere. Until at last she found a small green velvet heart shaped box, it was right near the end of the corridor with a small note attached.  
  
She opened the letter that read,  
  
Dear  
My darling delightful, delectable  
Ginny  
Good evening my love, you probably think I'm crackers but you  
Must not open the gift until Friday before the ball. I know you are  
Probably going crazy to open it, but it will be worth it so tuff! I got it  
From the alchemist on my last hogsmeade trip, I know you will love it! It  
Will it will really suit you! I can't wait to see you again, smell you're  
Beautiful Hair and touch your soft face  
  
All my love to the prettiest girl on  
The planet  
XXXXX  
  
Ginny giggled at the soppy love note. She folded the note carefully and held it clasped in her hand as well as the box. she walked quickly back to the portrait hole before she got caught by Mrs Norris the horrible caretakers cat whose life time ambition is to whip and torture naughty students, until then he will remain a grumpy old fart storming around the castle with his cat Mrs Norris, who seemed to have a telepathic connection to filch, as if you were seen doing something you wasn't suppose to be her you could bet within seconds filch came running at you scary really. "Good letter?" smiled the Fat lady indicating the letter in Ginny's hand, "Wonderful thank you" beamed Ginny "Good my dear, I think its time I let you back in, what's the password?" the lady said suddenly becoming sterner "Grindylow" muttered Ginny in a dreamy voice 


	9. chapter 9

Chapter 9  
  
It was Friday morning and the school had been given a day off as the teachers were all helping decorate the Great Hall in preparation for that nights Halloween Ball. The usual rumours were flying around about the night's entertainment. Dumbledore had apparently booked a group of signing hags but how accurate that was, know one knew. Ginny and Amethyst were discussing nail varnish when the dormitory door was thrown open and Fern emerged, looking red and sweaty, panting with one hand grasping her side. "What's up" Amethyst chirped jumping of the bed and making her way over "I've found out who Pansy Parkinson is going with, Goyle. So that means we wont have to watch ourselves as she will be too busy with him to care about us" Fern managed to pant out her voice rising slightly higher than usual.  
  
The ball was due to start at 8:00 that night and it was 7:50.Ginny was wearing a long dress and shawl made of a deep violet satin material. It hugged her thighs and hips which made her look every inch a princess. She was also wearing strappy black sandals with a 3inch heel that gave her the appearance that she was floating when she walked, and her hair was in a pony tail in ringlets with two front pieces down either side of her face to frame it.  
  
She had 5 minutes to go. She ran over to her set of draws and took out her parcel from Draco; she opened it up and peered into the box. It was the most beautiful piece of jewellery she had ever seen. It was a necklace. Made from amethyst and diamond stones in a heart shape. The stones were clustered around a rune sign for love made from gold. It was backed on gold and on a gold chain. She put the necklace on and made her way to the common room where she met Fern with her hair slickly clipped up in a bun and wearing a turquoise dress that was originally forget me not blue, but she tried to charm it green to match Seamus's but failed, however it still looked pretty. Amethyst was wearing a baby pink little number with sequin tassels, her shoulder length blonde hair down. She also looked pretty. "Are we off" nervously grinned Fern "Either that or we are a little over dressed to be in here all night" smiled Ginny and returning a grin "Oh wow Ginny is that you?" muttered Neville Longbottom emerging from the portrait hole. "It was last time I looked, come on girls see ya later Neville" she replied 


	10. chapter 10

Chapter 10  
  
Once by the great hall bodies were milling about, waiting for partners and friends. Ginny spotted Draco near the doors and her heart leapt. She ran over to him and fell into his arms. They kissed and Ginny said "Thank you Draco for my necklace it's stunning" "Like you then, ill have to bite my tongue all night to keep it in" he teased  
  
They walked into the Great Hall with linked arms. Silence fell and people turned to stare at the couple.  
  
The hall was decorated in thousands of pumpkin lanterns and tea lights. There were one-thousand live bats as usual and skeletons were sat on the rafters swingers there legs lazily. The ghosts were jumping through walls and popping up through the floor at UN suspecting people. The tabled were arranged like they were at the Yule ball a year ago. Instead of the 4 normal house tables they were replaced with about 100 smaller tables that were pumpkin let and each seating about a dozen people.  
  
"Where are we going to sit my lady" beamed Draco down at Ginny. He was wearing black silk robes and his hair combed back as usual. He had a large silver ring on his right middle finger encrusted with an emerald serpent. "Wherever you want young sir" Ginny giggled a reply.  
  
They settled themselves on a table with the slytherins. Ginny felt a little uncomfortable as she tried to ignore Pansy's scornful looks. It was obvious she had been turned down by Draco. Draco who to had noticed and kept a firm grip on Ginny's hand for most of the dinner. "You're a weasel int ya?" grunted Goyle it between shovelling in huge mouthfuls of pumpkin pie. "DO YOU MIND SPEAKING A LITTLE MORE POLITELY AND MAYBE WITH A LITTLE MORE RESPECT,YOU GIVE IT TO ME SO GIVE IT TO MY GIRL FRIEND OK DO I MAKE MYSELF CLEAR?AND PANSY FOR GOD SAKE STOP STARING AT GINNY LIKE YOU ARE ABOUT TO POUNCE ITS MOST OFFPUTTING!!!" spat Draco glaring at each or them in turn, Ginny had never seen him look so livid.  
  
After dinner the slytherin quidditch captain came over to their table Ginny recognised him as Marcus Flint he was accompanied by a rather ugly looking girl with large brown buck teeth and wearing a brown and black mottled dress that barley covered her knees. Ginny couldn't help but feel sorry for her. Her brown hair was in pig tails. She gave the impression of a tom-boy trying to become more feminine.  
  
"Ginny this is Marcus Flint and Cathy Blackjint, Marcus, Cathy this is Ginny Weasley" introduced Draco. Ginny smiled and said "Hello" and received a toothy sneer from Cathy and a brief nod from Marcus. "I and Ginny are going to dance now so I will probably see you later" Draco announced, he shook hands with Flint and said goodbye to Cathy.  
  
On the rafters the skeletons were coming to life and disco dancing like John Travolta in the muggle film night fever. The night's entertainment was a band of witches and wizards, Ginny heard they were called Spellbound.  
  
Ginny and Draco began to dance on the dance floor professor Flitwick had conjured. Draco was a very good dancer and he showed up goyle who was accidentally, repetitively stamping on Pansy's feet, through the cries and insults she could briefly hear the conversation between Fern and Seamus, it was about the quiddich world cup. Fern was staring at him glassy eyed, she really likes him she thought. By the fifth dance Ginny's feet were aching, luckily Draco had offered drinks so they went and sat down on a spare table. "Hot in here", Draco panted leaning forward by Ginny's ear. "I agree, want to go sit outside?" Ginny offered. "You read my mind", Draco winked.  
  
They walked through the hall and out into the corridor, silently out the wooden doors and onto the beautiful silent grounds that were dark and the path lined with yet more pumpkins, the candles gently flickering in the gentle breeze. Ginny and Draco exchanged smiles and Draco grasped her hand.  
  
"OI WHAT ARE YOU DOIN!" a gruff deep voice sounded from behind the womping willow, it was filch the caretaker. "Oh no!" Draco said "come on Ginny run quickly" "I can't run in these shoes, and it's to damp to run bare footed, what am I going to do" Ginny cried urgently "This isn't very gentleman like but ill give you a piggy back" grinned Draco Ginny pulled up her dress revealing her knickers and hoped lightly onto Draco's crouched back. Draco straightened up and he sprinted across the grounds, up the steps, along the corridors extremely fast causing Ginny to wobble. Excitement flooded through her as they passed many bewildered couples and some very stupid stares, this was fabulous she thought to herself, except she wished she had trousers on as she was exploiting her underwear to all the passing students.  
  
They fell into a heap behind the one eyed witch statue and laughed so hard they cried. "Did you see Angelina Johnson's face" giggled Ginny then doing an imitation. "The quidditch player?"smiled Draco "YEP that's the one" smiled Ginny "That was fantastic it looked like she'd seen a ghost she was so shocked!" laughed Draco "Speaking of ghosts did we pass through one on our way?" enquired Ginny "Yep cold wasn't it" said Draco "Like ice" agreed Ginny "Come on we had better get back to the ball" Draco said dusting himself off. He stood up, bent forward and pilled Ginny to her feet. "Thank you" Ginny giggled. She had never been treated like such a lady,Draco really did have very good manners. They walked arm in arm all the way down the school. "Draco who was that girl with flint?" frowned Ginny "Oh Cathy she's a odd one, I think she's Flints girlfriend, urm I don't know mch about her why?" quizzed Draco "Oh I don't know, she is odd thou", replied Ginny "Unlike you a few minutes ago?" teased Draco  
  
On entrance the second time round the Ball room still looked beautiful, everywhere people were dancing wilding to a jiggy song being played by Spellbound.  
  
Seamus and Fern looked particular doing some kind of chicken imitation.  
  
Amethyst and her partner Colin Creevey were doing a odd sort of jive, Ron and Luna Lovegood was having an argument and Harry and Hermione were going the muggle dance the oky kooky.  
  
Draco and Ginny began to dance wildly to, doing the conga. soon it caught on a there was a large line of students following Draco's lead. It wasn't very ball like but never the less fun.  
  
At the end off the ball everyone left the hall and departed to there common rooms, Ginny, Amethyst and Fern were all in there dormitory getting changed for bed, buzzing from the nights activities and chatting animatedly about the ball. It seemed like everyone had enjoyed there evening and know one was disappointed. 


	11. chapter 11

Chapter 11  
  
Saturday there was not much life in the common room until 2:00 pm when students were gradually beginning to rise from bed. Those who did were puffy eyed and groggy. Fern never woke until 3:00pm as she crept into the kitchens the night before and brought some drinks herself and Amethyst. However by the time she got back it was 2:00pm and everyone was asleep.  
  
It was 3:10pm, Fern was just getting changed. Ginny was sat on her bed, fiddling with her necklace, twirling it around her finger and then unwinding it again. Ginny had made a private vowel to not take it off ever.  
  
"Where you get that pendant from Gin, looks nice not to mention very expensive" Fern said moving closer to Ginny's bed, staring at the necklace and brushing her hair at the same time. "Draco gave it to me, lovely isn't it?" Ginny said looking down at it. "Oh right, how long have you been going out with Draco any way?" enquired Fern wincing as she tried to tug a know out of her hair with her hairbrush. "A month" sighed Ginny "He's so sweet and a real gentleman" Fern raised her eyebrows, "He is" insisted Ginny. "Maybe to you, but he calls muggle borns mud bloods" Fern said matter of factly crossing her arms and waiting for Ginny to defend him "Only Hermione, personally I think she's far to stuck up she needs taking down a peg or two" muttered Ginny loudly  
  
"And Neville, he picks on him" added Fern  
  
"Neville is lovely, but he does walk into it a bit, he's so clumsy he's just a easy target" Ginny said  
  
"Doesn't make it right thou" Fern said frowning "Anyway all that matters is that you are happy with him and you obviously are, anyway what's all this I hear about him giving you a piggy back and running around the school showing your undies off to the unsuspecting public" Grinned Fern  
  
Ginny filled her in with the details hardly stopping laughing. Fern was warming to Draco, Ginny could tell but she still detested him.  
  
November was quidditch season. Draco played seeker for the slytherin house team. Fred and George who were in the quidditch team the year before as beaters, had left Hogwarts to fulfil the ambition to open a joke shop so, that left two spaces in the Gryffindor team. Ginny was considering going along to a trial.Her brother Ron is keeper. "Ron, who's trying out for beaters?" Ginny asked him sitting on the arm of his squashy chair. "Well there's, Creavey, Finnigan, Fleming, Canny oh and there is Thomas, at last count" muttered Ron ticking them off on his fingers, "Why?" he asked, his head turning into a frown "Oh, I'm just you know going to pop along and see if I do any good" said Ginny casually. Ron looked unsure. "Can you fly?" he said "Well I should think so the amount of times I've broken into the broom shed and urm...borrowed your brooms, I wouldn't be trying out else would I?" Ginny said putting her tongue in front of teeth that made her look like a hamster. "Your getting more like Fred and George every day, your so sarcastic", Ron gave her a blank look, he had his head titled to one side like he was searching for any sign of Fred and George poking out through her skull. "Well at least ill make lots of money" Throwing Ron a grin as she jumped of the arm and made her way over to Angelina Johnson the quidditch captain.  
  
"Angelina could I have a word please?" queried Ginny "Of course" smiled Angelina putting down her book titled quidditch through the ages.  
  
"Well I was wondering if I, as a 4th year could try out as beater" enquired Ginny nervously "Of course, why not, are you a good flyer" responded Angelina "Well I don't know I haven't played in front of anyone apart from my lessons here, I usually play alone" admitted Ginny her cheeks reddening a little bit  
  
"Well come along to a trial and I'll have a look" suggested Angelina "Ok ill have to use a school broom through" "That's fine, most people who try out do, there isn't much point in spending a lot of money on just school lessons?" replied Angelina  
  
Ginny felt more at ease, at least she wont be the only one on a tattered school broom. 


	12. chapter 12

Chapter 12  
  
Ginny woke bright and early on Saturday morning to try out. The trials were at mid-day down at the quidditch stadium. The grass was frozen and crispy that cracked beneath your feet from the hard frost the night before. The Dark forest looked bare as the gloom of winter stole all its leaves leaving behind the shimmer of the dew dropped spider webs. The air was fresh and bitter causing you to winch at the every weak breeze and making your lungs feel rare. Never the less you could not deny Hogwarts remained as magnificent and beautiful with its turrets and towers standing proudly on top of the castle, surrounded by the crystallised lake reflecting the silver sky above.  
  
Ginny was one of seven people to turn up. She was the only female there so she was on top form trying to prove to the boys quidditch isn't a boys game. She managed to pass the test along with two other people. The test was to re-direct bludgers at a floating bag of potatoes Alicia Spinnet had, 'acquired' from the school kitchens and then charmed with a levitation spell. Ginny found this part reasonably easy as she had good hand-eye coordination for all the times she threw things at her brothers. The deciding test was to have a flying race (around the goal posts and back). The test was quickly thought up by Angelina as she hadn't planned to have a second test.  
  
Ginny came second as Colin Creavy's school broom shuddered at the high speed causing him to pull back and come third. Ginny and Seamus Finnigin got through as beaters, however good they got thou, Ginny knew they would never be in league with her brothers. After the trial Ginny went over to Angelina, "Angelina, when are the practises exactly?" Ginny asked "Tuesday and Friday at4:00pm down here, also we will have spontaneous weekend practises too" she smiled.  
  
It was dinner and roast dinner with all the trimmings were being offered. "Gwnny congwatunations n nakin na neam" Ron said shovelling in his mouth huge mouthfuls of pork and mint sauce. "What? Chew your mouthful" Ginny said in a slow and simple form, tyhen she smiled.  
  
Ron coughed down his food with a large glass of pumpkin juice.  
  
"I said, Ginny congratulations on making the team, anyone could have understood that"  
  
"Well I certainly didn't, and thank you for being such a kind and loving brother who would do anything for his wonderful sister" Ginny said sweetly  
  
"Before you start oh wonderful one, no you can't borrow anything or have money or do anything that involves Malfoy now then what do you want?" he said in a exasperated tone.  
  
"Can I urm... use your broomstick please as I need to practise alone to fly a little better" Ginny said looking sweet and innocent  
  
"Well urm..." Ron furrowed a frown.  
  
"Please" Ginny begged batting her eyelids and smiling sweetly.  
  
Ron bit down on his bottom lip and muttered "Well ok only..." "Oh Ron you're the best, I'll tell mum your fab and everyone and...and... I love you so much" Ginny leaped off her chair and up to Ron, planting a huge wet kiss on his cheek.  
  
"ERRLACK gerrof Gin" Ron said disgusted wiping his face with his sleeve.  
  
Ginny walked casually across the Great Hall to the doors. On her way she caught Draco's eye. Ginny motioned out of the door.Draco nodded and left his table.  
  
"Hiya gorgeous alright?" he said reaching the doors and pecking her on the cheek.  
  
"Fine thanks, just wanted to tell you I'm now a beater on the Gryffindor team and also do you fancy a fly about, now?"  
  
"Congratulations are in order and yes I'd love to, I'll go and get my broom, meet you by the steps outside in 5 minutes?"  
  
"Thank you my darling" said Ginny kissing him on the lips.  
  
Five minutes later Ginny and Draco had shouldered their brooms and walking slowly towards the lake.  
  
"Bit on the chilly side" commented Draco pulling up his collar around his neck.  
  
"Not for Eskimos" remarked Ginny giggling  
  
"Well I'm not an Eskimo and I'm bloody frozen"  
  
"Me to" admitted Draco  
  
"Well let's get mounted then" Said Draco.  
  
They both mounted there brooms and flew about for a minute.  
  
"This is colder" moaned Ginny halting in the air.  
  
"Your idea to come out so don't complain" Draco grimly grinned "Or ill knock you out the air"  
  
"HAHA" Ginny began to say cockily when "ARRRRRRLACCCCKKK NOOOOOO LEAVE ME DRA COOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!" she pelted along the lake edge with Draco hot on her tail, The wind streaked through her hair making her look like a fireball on a stick flying through the air.  
  
Draco finally caught up with her, they had a pushing play fight and they both toppled into the frozen yet shallow lake edge. "This is frr frr freezing" shivered Ginny getting grumpily to her feet.  
  
"Ditto" said an equally disgruntled Draco also getting to his feet.  
  
They trudged miserably out of the lake.  
  
"Oh well at least I won't need a show tonight" Joked Draco  
  
"I do to warm up"  
  
"Good thinking"  
  
"I know I'm great!"  
  
"Too true"  
  
"Not to bad yourself" giggled Ginny  
  
"Come on lets get in I'm frozen"  
  
"What you waiting for?" Ginny said grabbing Draco's hand and pulling him into a jog towards the castle.  
  
They ran hand in hand to the entrance hall. He pulled her into his arms and held her.  
  
"Well it's been urm...well kind of fun", admitted Draco with one eyebrow raised.  
  
"Yes I urm...think so too" Giggled Ginny.  
  
"I've got s ton of homework to do so ill catch you later" Draco said gently kissing her lips.  
  
"Me to, I love you Draco" smiled Ginny gently  
  
"I love you to the moon and back" Draco said passionately and stroking her hair.  
  
"Draco?" Ginny muttered  
  
"Yep" his eyes searching hers  
  
"A trip to Hogsmeade is running on the 15th of December, do you want to make it a date?"  
  
"I'd love to"  
  
"Come on lets go" Shivered Ginny  
  
"Awwww, the more time with you the better" Groaned Draco as Ginny began to walk slowly away.  
  
Ginny went over and hugged him tight again, "You've got me all day on the 15th and in the meantime our homework isn't going to do it itself" Commented Ginny  
  
"Hmmm" Draco muttered thoughtfully "How about we meet here after dinner tomorrow?"  
  
"And do what?" "Dunno, ill think about it"  
  
"Well I really have to go and warm up" Ginny said urgently  
  
"Yes" he sighed "Me too"  
  
"Love ya" said Ginny pecking him on the cheek.  
  
"Love you too" He replied pecking his cheek  
  
They walked along the corridor holding hands until the end.  
  
"I'll owl post you if I can't meet" Ginny said turning to look at him  
  
"Me too" Draco said "father should be mailing me soon" He said absent mind idly  
  
"How come?" She asked gently  
  
"Urm well its urm confidential" He said embarrassed  
  
"Oh I see ill see you tomorrow" Ginyy said shortly walking away  
  
"Wait!" Draco cried running after her.  
  
"It's about you-know-who, you do know my family are dark wizards right?" He said  
  
Ginny nodded  
  
"Well I like to know all the details and my father wants me to become a death eater, I don't really want to but its beside the point as far as fathers concerned, anyway, he writes to me once a week so when I leave here in 2 years I'll know all the inside data, who to watch, history and other info exterior" he blurted out  
  
Ginny was surprised by his honesty and what he said. She never thought of Draco as a dark wizard, only who he seems to her, a gentleman. Draco obviously misunderstood her surprised expression.  
  
"Ginny?" He said in a panicked tone  
  
"Huh?" she said gently looking into his eyes.  
  
"You are ok with it aren't you?" He continued in a panicked tone  
  
"Yes of course, I knew you were dark for years, to be honest that's why I fancied you, the unknowing I suppose" She grinned  
  
Draco sighed and smild, it looked like a lot of weight had been taken off him.  
  
"Good, I was wondering when to tell you, to be honest I didn't know how you would react, never like this, it seems like I'm chatting to a Slytherin not a Gryffindor" He said with raised eyebrows  
  
"Well to be honest I've been doubting the sorting hats decision, it must be right I suppose anyway come on Draco like I said earlier homework" She pointed out.  
  
"Yeah see you tomorrow my little fiery Ginny" He pecked her on the cheek.  
  
"Yes tomorrow my urm...larger Draco" She smiled and walked off. She turned her head and blew him a kiss. He raised his hand and pretended to catch it. Ginny giggled and carried on walking, what a true gentleman she thought, a real knight in shinning armour. 


	13. chapter 13

Chapter 13  
  
She walked along the corridor in silence. The darkness was setting in and the rain was hammering the window panes. The darkness caused the corridors to look creepy. Ginny jumped at the sound off hurried footsteps coming towards her.  
  
It was Hermione and she looked really upset as her eyes were red and puffing and she was crying.  
  
"Ginny, Ginny!" she called sprinting towards her "What?" Ginny cried running closer, her heart staring to race.  
  
"Its Ron" Hermione sobbed "He's been taken to St Mungos" Hermione covered her eyes in a shaky hand.  
  
"Why?" Ginny shouted eagerly "His leg, him and Harry were in the dark forest and Ron got attacked by a Laggitckle" Hermione panted through her sobs.  
  
"Gosh, come on lets go" Ginny said sprinting away  
  
"Where?" Hermione called after her running behind  
  
"Dumbledore!" Ginny replied  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Details, port key" Ginny through her hands in the air when she reached the end of the corridor. "Where is Dumbledore's office" She rounded on Hermione  
  
"Second floor" Hermione said offhandedly "Why do you want a port key?" She added  
  
"To visit my brother, are you thick? I need to get in contact with mum" She ran along the corridor, up a flight of stairs and along the corridor with Hermione lagging behind. She stopped at the entrance to Dumbledore's office, the two stone gargoyles were laughing.  
  
"What's the password?" She turned around to look at Hermione  
  
Hermione ran up holding her side and shaking her head  
  
"DAMN!" shouted Ginny kicking a nearby classroom door  
  
"Temper temper little girl" Tutted the right gargoyle "Shut up you idiot!" Snarled Ginny  
  
"Now now shouting gets you nowhere" said the left gargoyle shaking his head  
  
"Get lost you stupid statue!" Bellowed Ginny  
  
"Come on Ginny" Said Hermione gently pulling Ginny's arm "Let's go to McGonagall she will help"  
  
"I'm telling Dumbledore to blow up these pigs" Sneered Ginny at the gargoyles  
  
"Go with your friend little girl, she has sense, you are not coming through here" Gloated the right gargoyle smiling  
  
Ginny ruined to leave when she saw the staircase behind the door move and Dumbledore briskly walking down.  
  
"Dumbledore!" Ginny called to him in relief  
  
Dumbledore turned around to see who called. He spotted Ginny and smiled. He held both hand up to motion Ginny not to speak as she opened her mouth.  
  
"Ginevra, I was coming to find you" he said stepping the final step "I presume Miss Granger has informed you about your brother?"  
  
Ginny nodded  
  
"He is fine, just a little shocked but that's to be expected, that was a nasty bite he received" He said in a gentle caring voice, observing her over his half moon spectacles  
  
"Does Dad and Mum know?" Ginny blurted out in a state of shock  
  
"Yes your mother does, fwakes informed her right away, your father would have heard through Molly I expect. I should think your mother would be making her way to St Mungos as we speak" Dumbledore said looking at his pocket watch.  
  
"I shall issue you a port key right away as you imagined" He said observing her again  
  
"Now Miss Granger you did not see this ok?"  
  
Hermione nodded "No sir I was looking for Ginny  
  
"Exactly" he nodded briefly  
  
"Now let me see" He muttered ferreting about in his pockets of his robes. "AHA!" he said triumphantly pulling a sherbet lemon wrapper out of his pockets.  
  
He pulled out his wand and tapped the wrapper "Portus" he muttered. The wrapper glowed electric blue for a few seconds then went back to see through as normal.  
  
"Now Ginny" Dumbledore said looking up and down her "This will transport you to St Mungos atrium, you're mother should be waiting for you, incase she dos not know Rom will be in Aviemore Strathcarron's ward on the first floor, nice chap he is, now you will be traveling alone and will return before midnight via floo powder to my office"  
  
Ginny nodded slowly reality sinking in.  
  
"Now on the count of three you will be transported, Ginny do not let go of the wrapper" He said quietly and sternly  
  
He gave Ginny the wrapper and she grasped it tightly.  
  
"Three...two...one" Dumbledore's word echoed in the distance as Ginny was lifted up and span at a very high speed. 


	14. chapter 14

Chapter 14  
  
She landed with a thump. "Ouch" she said as she landed straight legged and with stinging ankles.  
  
"Ginny!" a plump red haired woman dressed in a long blue frumpy skirt and a home made knitted jumper, ran over from the other side of the atrium. The lady came over and pulled Ginny into a tight hug.  
  
"Mum" Ginny said in a muffled sob  
  
Ginny's mother Molly let her go and inspected her with her eyes.  
  
"You're wet?!?" her mother said quizzically  
  
"Long story, let's go and see Ron" She said hastily walking over towards the nearest lift  
  
"Dumbledore told me where Ron is have you seen him yet?" Ginny said pushing the button to receive a lift.  
  
"No I have just arrived, Dumbledore told me to wait for you, you're father is on his way from order business, Fred and George should be getting Errol soon and I haven't told Percy, Charlie and Bill, there isn't much they can do anyway" Mrs. Weasley said putting her arm around Ginny's shoulders and pulling her closer.  
  
"Mum, I can't believe this is happening, I'm just so shocked" Ginny sobbed turning and crying into her mothers shoulder.  
  
"Shh, he's fine" her mother muttered soothingly, squeezing her tight "Come on lets get in the lift and, put a brave face on" her mother said pulling back and smiling at her daughter.  
  
They stepped in the lift and waited for it to move. The ride was very uncomfortable as the lift shook and trembled. Ginny wasn't very keen on confined spaces at the best of times. She dug her hands into hr pockets with clench fists and was biting hard on her lower lip. The lift slowed down and came to a halt; they were on the first floor.  
  
Ginny and her mother stepped out of the list and walked up to the nearest healer. "Excuse me" Ginny said politely.  
  
The young healer turned around and smiled broadly. "Yes young lady, how can I help?"  
  
"I was wondering if it's possible for you to direct me to Aviemore Strathcarron's ward please."  
  
"Of course" The healer turned his back to her and began to direct her using his hand.  
  
"Right, then left along the corridor all the way to the end and it's the last door on the left ok?" he smiled again turning around  
  
"Yes thank you" Ginny smiled "Thank you" Mrs. Weasley said  
  
Ginny and her mother walked along the corridor in silence, Ginny was staring at her feet to take her mind off the worry.  
  
She followed the Healers instructions and she ended up outside a highly varnished oak wooden door. It was plain other than a brass plaque with  
  
Aviemore Strathcarron's ward for infectious animal bites  
  
Ginny looked around at her mother, "Go on" Molly whispered with an encouraging nod.  
  
Ginny pushed the door gently and stepped inside, her hand resting on the door so her mother could step inside.  
  
The room was light and airy. There were 3 enchanted windows like the ministry of magic's, because the windows were really boarded up. There were about 20 beds, each occupied with visitors that were family and friends. Ginny could spot three healers in Green robed walking between beds taking notes from each patient. Ginny spotted Ron on the end right hand bed, waving like a loon, propped up against some pillows with what looked like a Chudley Cannons magazine.  
  
Ginny waved back and quickly walked over to him.  
  
"Ron are you ok?" She muttered taking his hand and sitting on his bed.  
  
"Fine, the healers are taking great care of me, you came quickly" he said beaming at his younger sister and mother  
  
"I came as soon as Fawkes informed me, I waited a couple of minutes at reception and Ginny popped up via port key" His mother smiled moving closer and kissed her sons cheek.  
  
"How's my broom?" he asked turning to face Ginny  
  
"Ooops" she said raising her hand to her mouth and gasping "I left it at Hogwarts, Dumbledore should have it" she said panicking  
  
"Relax, why are you soaking wet" he asked raising eyebrows  
  
"I fell of your broom into the lake" she giggled  
  
"How did you manage that?"  
  
"Me and Draco had a play fight in the air; I lost balance and pulled him in with me"  
  
"You and who? Not Malfoy surely?" her mother said staring into her eyes  
  
"Yep Malfoy, oh I forgot to tell you, we are seeing each other" Ginny admitted off handedly  
  
"WHAT? NO YOU ARE NOT! IT'S TO STOP EMEDIATLY! Her mother bellowed at Ginny turning as red as her hair.  
  
"NO WE ARE STAYING TOGETHER, THAT'S FINAL!" Ginny glared undertone  
  
"IM NOT HAVING IT, YOU AND HIM, NO WAY!" she said with clenched fists and waving then dangerously  
  
"Yes way, me and him are remaining together, I like him, love him even and you and Dad can't sop us" Ginny said returning to normal tone with a gloating look on her face.  
  
"DON'T YOU DARE, HAVE I BROUGHT YOU UP TO ACT LIKE THIS? FIRST FRED AND GEORGE NOW YOU! She continued ranting  
  
An old witch healer walked over "Madam this is a hospital, these patients need rest anymore outbreaks and I will have to ask you to leave" the witch insisted  
  
"Ok I will be" Sighed Mrs. Weasley throwing Ginny a malicious look.  
  
Mrs Weasley pulled up a chair and sat beside Ron. Ron turned and gave Ginny a worried look, Ginny smiled at him.  
  
"What time are you leaving Ginny?" Ron said nervously slicing the heavy atmosphere  
  
"Well whenever,ill ask at reception for some floo powder"  
  
"Oh right"  
  
"Ron, do you want anything?" Mrs Weasley muttered casually, plumping his pillows and carefully avoiding eye contact with Ginny  
  
"A word with Ginny if I may?" Ron asked nervously expecting his mother to explode like a firework  
  
Mrs Weasley looked like she was doing a lot of thinking  
  
"Ok five minute, ill go and see if Fred and George are here yet" She said eventually  
  
Ron and Ginny watched there mother leave  
  
"Ginny, its about Malfoy?" Ron said turning to look at her  
  
"What about him?" Ginny muttered gazing lazily at the palms of her hand  
  
"I just wanted to ask if you and him are, well... serious?"  
  
Ron's ears turned slightly pink  
  
"What do you mean Ronald?" Ginny looked at him sternly  
  
"Are you going to stay together?"  
  
"Of course, well I hope so why?"  
  
"Because out family are one side and his the other, you know with he who must not be names and the second war arising soon and you and him well, it will be difficult" He finally said  
  
"I know!"  
  
"He may persuade you to go over to the dark side"  
  
"No, he wont Ron, Draco's not bad to me, ok yes he supports he who must not be named and yes it will be difficult but Ron we respect each other but you have to believe me" She pleaded  
  
"RON ALRIGHT?" a tall red headed boy called with his twin the other side of the ward beginning to stroll over  
  
"Alright little bro?" The second twin chirped merrily approaching the bed  
  
"Hello Ginny" Said the first twin stanind at the foot of thr bed  
  
"Alright Fred?" she smiles  
  
"Aww Ginny how sweet you look in your school robes" said the second twin hugging her "Erlack, you stink of pond and your wet!" he said turning his nose up and backing away dramatically like he had seem something vulgar  
  
"Hello Fred, George" addressed Ron sitting up a little more "Nice necklaces" Ron pointed out  
  
"Cheers little soldier" Fred said ruffling Rons hair  
  
"Gerrof!" Ron said hitting Fred's hand  
  
"Control you're temper Ronald you need rest" Goaded George  
  
"Stupid GIT!" Ron said hotly to George  
  
"Leave him alone you two!" Smiled Ginny absentmindidly swinging her legs as she sat on the bed "Awlwight ill weave our wittle wonsy along owkay wronsy?" Fred mocked in a baby voice  
  
"Fred he's ill give him a break!" Ginny giggled with George  
  
"Not ill enough not to insult us, we came all this way to get called stupid gits" tutted Fred shaking his head 


	15. chapter 15

Chapter 15  
  
Ginny got back at midnight as she walked through the portrait hall into the common room she was surprised to see Hermione and Harry were sat by the fire.  
  
They both looked around as Ginny entered  
  
"Ginny!" Hermione gasped leaping out of her seat, Harry following suite  
  
"Hows Ron?" Hermione said looking worried  
  
"Fine, he's well on the way to recovery" Ginny smiled  
  
"How's his leg?" croaked Harry looking embarrassed  
  
"It's ok, actually he looks chirpy considering"  
  
"Good" Hermione and Harry said at once  
  
"Look I – I mean we – me and Harry are both really sorry" Hermione Said "and I hope we can patch up our friendship for Ron's sake" Harry nodded in agreement  
  
Ginny felt a mixture of feelings, she didn't want to swallow her pride but a voice deep down was shouting accept it they are Ron's friends!" Ginny went with the latter  
  
"Ok I guess I'm sorry to, I have hardly been little-miss-perfect have I?"  
  
With that Hermione threw herself at Ginny, hugging and sobbing into her shoulder  
  
"I'm hic sorry I was hic going behind Ron's hic back" Hermione finally managed to say through tears  
  
"It's alright" Ginny said awkwardly patting her on the back  
  
Hermione drew back and wiped her now wild hair out of her face that were stuck to her tears. "Thanks" she smiled  
  
"Now I'm sorry to be rude, but I really do need to go to bed, I've been running around all day and am exhausted" Ginny longingly looked at the staircase to her right.  
  
"Goodnight" said Hermione politely  
  
"Night Hermione, night Harry" Ginny made her way over to the stairs  
  
"Sleep tight" shouted Harry happily 


	16. chapter 16

Chapter 16  
  
It was the first quidditch match of the season. Slytherin verses Gryffindor. After many hard and intensive training sessions, most of them resulting in Ginny being saturated and cold the team were finally on good form.  
  
Ginny was sat at the breakfast table sipping her coffee when Ron (discharged) from St Mungo's the previous night) sat down beside her.  
  
"Alright ginny?" he said slapping her on the shoulder causing her to spill the coffee all over the table and down her. Ron didn't seem to notice "Ready for the match?" he asked piling his plate high with bacon and scrambled eggs.  
  
"You ok Ginny you look rather white?" Harry said sitting opposite her  
  
"Fine, just nervous" Ginny said wiping the spilt coffee up with a napkin  
  
"It's ok to feel nervous, like I said to Harry before his first match, the more nerves you have the better you perform" Hermione piped up holding a piece of toast out for her  
  
"No thanks, I've eaten" she lied  
  
Seamus came over and sat down the other side of Ginny, he looked terrified and had bags under his eyes.  
  
"Alright mate?" Ginny put her arm around his shoulders and shaking him, feeling she had to give him support  
  
"Yeah" he turned to face her and smiled  
  
"Come on drink some coffee to brighten and wake you up" Ginny said as she poured him a mug of strong coffee  
  
Seamus took it greatfully and sipped it aware of staring eyes from around the table  
  
Ginny felt sorry for him, "Come on then lets get out of here and go down the changing rooms, it'll take your mind of it so much" Ginny offered getting up and tugging him by the arm  
  
She took the brooms from the floor and handed him his.  
  
They walked silently into the changing rooms. They both sat down as the match was due to start in 45minutes  
  
Ginny noticed his hands were shaking. Ginny took one of them and squeezed it tight and let it go again. "Come on, put on a brave face, you know what those slytherins are like they will think they have won before we start" she whispered gently he looked up into her eyes and shrugged "I'm not as tough as you are" he looked away "I'm tough to be honest I'm as nervous, if not more than you are" she admitted  
  
Seamus took her hand and looked deep into her eyes. In a hushed voice muttered "thanks"  
  
The door burst open and inn filled the rest of the tem chatting merrily, Seamus quickly dropped her hand and began to busy himself. Ginny stared at him for a while, baffled.  
  
"Ginny come on! Girls section is over here" Grinned Alicia Spinnet  
  
"Coming!" Ginny shouted  
  
"See ya Seamus" "Yeah, on my death bed!" he smiled "I'll catch you if you fall" Ginny gave a cheeky wink "Please don't, I couldn't be able to cope with the shame of calling you my hero" Seamus laughed "Charming, I'll let you fall then!"  
  
"Ginny!" shouted Katie "stop flirting with Seamus and come and get changed!"  
  
"I'm not flirting!" she felt herself go red as she walked over, Ron was staring happily at her obviously delighted at the prospect Ginny may be going off Draco "I was giving comforting words if you must know!"  
  
"I don't care you need to change now!"  
  
She got changed in silence. I'll be playing Draco she thought, he wont be friendly she told herself, he'll be to busy trying to knock Harry out of the air.  
  
"Right team!" Angelina said to them all  
  
"This is it guys and girls what we have trained for, for many nights, it's here, I'm going to keep it short, you know what to do and do you're very best GOODLUCK! She said clapping her hands together  
  
Ginny and Seamus walked behind the rest of the line up.  
  
There was a dazzling light on the pitch, it wasn't good visibility. Ginny looked opposite her and smiled at Draco, he smiled back and mouthed good luck, she mouthed thanks and giggled.  
  
Seamus saw and looked at Ginny "Are you and him an item?" he asked politely his Irish accent sounding prominent  
  
"Yeah we are going out" she smiled at him "why?"  
  
"Jus' remember Fern saying something that's all" he said masking his eyes from the sunlight with his hand  
  
Madam Hooch was referring. She walked out in the middle of the pitch between the team line ups. "Mount you're brooms please!" "On my whistle" she counted 3 down on her fingers, on 1 she let out a shrill blast from her whistle. 


	17. chapter 17 not yet finished but i updat...

Chapter 17  
  
Both teams roared, Lee Jordan was commentating  
  
Ginny and Seamus kept close for a while then separated.  
  
Ginny sped of down to the Gryffindor goals to head of a bludger heading- towards Harry Potter.  
  
'Wham' it sped off towards Pucey  
  
"Cheers Gin" Harry said eyeing the pitch for the small golden snitch  
  
"Damn" she muttered setting off down the pitch at break-neck speed to deflect a bludger from Ron  
  
No sooner she hit that, Angelina had one speeding her way.  
  
Gryffindor were twenty points ahead of Slytherin.  
  
Cheers erupted from the Slytherin end, Gryffindors were howling and booing, Slytherin had scored.  
  
Ginny streaked after a bludger hurtling at Harry again, she just managed to avert it.  
  
"I think someone wants to noble you!" shouted Ginny over the Gryffindor applause  
  
"Get it all the time" he said diving for the snitch by the goal posts  
  
She dived to, a bludger was going towards Katie Bell, 'smack' it was off towards flint 'whack' flint fell off. "Gryffindor in possetion" Lee was shrieking "Angelina Johnson going to shoot, she shoots and SCORES 30 POINTS AHEAD TO GRYFFINDOR!"  
  
Ginny watched as Harry and Draco were neck and neck chasing the snitch. Harry sped up, Draco flew into the side of him. They both had lock jaw concentration and spitting sly insults at each other through gritted teeth. The snitch divd again, so did the seekers, everyones eyes were on the snitch because whoever caught it won the match  
  
"- MALFOY AHEAD BY AN INCH – POTTER PULLIN BACK – THE SNITCH TAKES A SPECTACUALAR NOSE DIVE – NOW FLYING ONLY A FEW FEET FROM THE GROUND, MALFOY LUNGES- HE MISSES YES YOU DIRTY ROTTEN"  
  
"Jordan" McGonagall hissed furiously  
  
"Sorry professor – COME ON HARRY!"  
  
"I'm warning you 


End file.
